Various kinds of communication busses (e.g., read/write busses) may be employed to connect devices such as printers, media devices, and cameras to a computing device. Today, such devices make use of compiled drivers that are configured to use standard communication protocols supported by the communication busses. To customize these standard protocols, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and independent hardware vendors (IHVs) are forced to maintain detailed knowledge of the custom implementations and develop/construct different devices drivers to match different platforms and processor architectures they will support. Such platform-specific software is traditionally developed using complex binary coding. This makes supporting a wide variety of platforms/architectures difficult and expensive. Due in part to these barriers, OEMs/IHVs may be unwilling to provide ongoing support for older devices as new systems and platform are developed, which may prevent operation and/or access to advanced functionality of such devices on some platforms.